Not an ad
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: One shot. If you really like for Stitch and don't like seeing him hurt, stay away. This KH fic is gonna seem like a Disney ad. Note title.


Not an ad

A/N: If you are familiar with the various ads of Lilo and Stitch in the Disney channel then good for you. It's where this small idea came from. Enjoy this one-shot. Also my first HTML based fic.

Disclaimer: All Disney's and Squaresoft. (And a little bit of Warner's if you pay attention to the credits.)

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After locking the door to darkness at the End of Worlds.........

  


Sora: ***turns around to see Kairi standing on the other end and runs towards her***

  


Donald: ***tries to follow***

  


Goofy: ***stops Donald***

  


Donald: ***has sad face***

  


Goofy: ***offers Donald one of the binoculars he has***

  


Donald: Oh boy! Now we can see if they kiss. You aren't so dumb after all you big palooka.

  


Goofy: Aw shucks.

Donald/Goofy: ***use binoculars***

Sora: ***reaches the cliff end near the plot of growing island that Kairi is on*** Kairi!

Kairi: ***sees Sora*** Sora! ***stumbles***

Sora: ***catches her and steadies her, his hand still holding her hand*** Kairi, remember what you said? I'm always with you too.

  


The growing island starts to move away.

  


Sora: I'll come back to you, I promise.

  


Kairi: I know you will.

  


Their hands then separated as the 'Simple and Clean' song is played.

  


_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

  


Kairi: ***looks up after a speck of light falls into her hand***

  


Little specks of light starts to rain from the sky but there is a dark shape that's falling, falling.........

Stitch: ***falls onto Kairi's face***

  


Kairi: ***scream is muffled by Stitch***

  


The rain of specks stop and the growing island thing drops. The music stops too. Water suddenly appeared out of nowhere. (Just imagine that the place is scared of Stitch and so it wee wee-ed ocean water everywhere.)

  


Sora: Kairi!***produces Keyblade and thrusts the other end into Kairi's flailing hands***

  


Kairi: ***grabs on***

  


After pulling her up, Sora then tries to pull off Stitch from an angry (and wet) Kairi's face.

  


Goofy: ***looking through binoculars*** Hey, isn't that......... that Stitch guy that almost ruined those other Disney movies?

  


Donald: ***looks at Goofy before he turns his attention back to Sora***Didn't he already get his own movie? What's he doing here?

  


Goofy: I'm not sure but they aren't going to be happy when they find out.

  


One fuming Belle, one angry mermaid, one furious street rat and one livid lion rushed past Goofy and Donald. (Ariel swam up using the water.)

  


Goofy: Gwarsh. News sure travels fast around here. ***resumes watching***

  


Sora: ***manages to get Stitch off at last***

  


Kairi: ***is ready to kill Stitch***

  


Stitch: ***yabbers stuff as Sora holds Stitch as far away from his face as possible*** 

  


And so Belle, Ariel, Aladdin and Simba reached them.

  


Belle/Ariel: It's payback time.

  


Simba/Aladdin: And this is personal.

  


All 4 of them soon start arguing about who gets to tear Stitch up first.

  


Sora had to let go of Stitch due to the constant snapping at his hands but thanks to the water, he can't go very far.

  


Kairi, who had now gotten her calm, glares an Evil Death Glare® at Stitch.

  


Stitch: ***cowers a bit***

  


Donald: I'll bet you 3000 munny that Kairi strangles Stitch.

  


Goofy: Now where did you get that? I thought all our munny is with Sora.

  


Donald: Secret stash. So how 'bout it?

  


Goofy: I'll bet um......... ***checks his pocket a bit*** 2 munny that Kairi twacks Stitch out of the picture.

  


Donald: ***sighs*** Your on.

  


Kairi: Sora, your Keyblade please.

  


Sora: ***hesitantly*** Sure. ***produces Keyblade out of nowhere again*** But-

  


Kairi: Thanks. ***swings the Keyblade around for a bit to test it's weight***

  


Keyblade: ***Doesn't come back to Sora***

  


Sora: OO;

  


Kairi: ***whistles REAL loud***

  


The 4 of them stopped arguing.

  


Kairi: Okay people, I'm an original character of this game so I get to do it.

  


The 4 of them tried to protest but the menacing way Kairi is holding the Keyblade is scaring them.

  


Kairi: ***walks up to Stitch***

  


Stitch: ***cowers even more***

  


Kairi: Get your own game.

  


And so Kairi twacked Stitch out of the picture.

  


Donald: Drats.

  
  


The end.


End file.
